Chancellor/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Chancellor 20-go i 21 października. W takich to warunkachChancellor płynie dalej z rozpuszczonemi wszystkiemi żaglami. Maszty gną się niekiedy grożąc pęknięciem, ale Robert Kurtis czuwa nad wszystkiem. Stojąc przy sterze ani na chwilę nie wypuszcza drąga z ręki, zręcznie wymijając fale pozwala im się unosić jeżeli to nie zagraża statkowi, i Chancellor nic nie traci ze swojej szybkości pod kierunkiem prowadzącej go ręki. Wczoraj wszyscy pasażerowie wyszli na werendę. Zapewne zauważyli nadzwyczajny wzrost temperatury, nie wiedząc jednak o niczem są zupełnie spokojni. Nogi ich w dobrem obuwiu nie uczuły gorąca pokładu bezustannie wodą oblewanego. To działanie studni powinno byłoby zwrócić ich uwagę. Na szczęście jednak nie zajmują się tem wcale i w najzupełniejszym spokoju rozciągnięci w ławkach z przyjemnością lubują się kołysaniem okrętu. Jeden tylko pan Letourneur ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł że załoga utrzymuje statek w czystości o jakiej niesłyszano na okrętach handlowych. Zwrócił nawet na to moję uwagę co przyjąłem jak najobojętniej. A jednak ten Francuz to człowiek energiczny, mógłbym mu o wszystkiem powiedzieć, ale obiecałem Robertowi że będę milczał i dotrzymam słowa. Kiedy pomyślę o następstwach katastrofy co chwila wybuchnąć mogącej, serce moje boleśnie się ściska. Jest nas 28 osób na pokładzie, 28 ofiar, dla których płomienie nie pozostawią nawet deski ratunku! Dzisiaj była narada pomiędzy kapitanem, pomocnikami i bosmanem, narada od której zależy ocalenie Chancellora, pasażerów i załogi. Robert Kurtis wtajemniczył mię we wszystko co tam uradzono. Kapitan Huntly upadł zupełnie na duchu co zresztą było do przewidzenia. Stracił zimną krew i energię i zdaje dowództwo Robertowi Kurtis. Wzrost pożaru w głębi okrętu nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, tak że w koszarach załogi, na przodzie okrętu będących, nie można już wytrzymać. Ogień którego nie można opanować, prędzej czy później wybuchnie gwałtownie. Jedyny więc ratunek – szukać ocalenia na najbliższym lądzie t. j.: w Małych Antyllach i można mieć nadzieję że przy sprzyjającym wietrze dobijemy na czas do brzegów. Po przyjęciu tego zdania – Robertowi Kurtis pozostało tylko nadal utrzymać drogę od dwudziestu czterech godzin obraną. Pasażerowie nie umiejąc oryentować się na Oceanie i nie ciekawi wskazówki busoli, naturalnie nie zauważyli żadnej zmiany, a Chancellor pełnemi żaglami płynie ku Antyllom od których jeszcze 600 mil go oddziela. Na zapytanie pana Letourneur dla czego zmieniono kierunek okrętu, Robert Kurtis odpowiedział, że nie chcąc płynąć pod wiatr zwraca się ku zachodowi, ażeby korzystać z dogodniejszego prądu. Zmiana więc kierunku Chancellora, tę jedyną wywołała uwagę. Dzisiaj 21 października położenie w niczem się nie zmieniło. Pasażerowie sądzą że podróż odbywa się w porządku i wszystko na pokładzie idzie swoim trybem. Zresztą nie widać rozszerzenia się pożaru co jest dobrym znakiem. Klapy tak hermetycznie zamknięto że nie przepuszczają nawet najmniejszego dymu któryby zdradził pożar wewnątrz płonący. Może ogień skoncentruje się na spodzie, a może zagaśnie z braku powietrza i nie objąwszy całego ładunku. Tak się przynajmniej spodziewa Robert Kurtis który przez zbytek ostrożności kazał pozakrywać otwory pomp, których rury przechodzące aż do dna okrętu mogłyby przepuszczać odrobinę powietrza. Oby niebo przybyło na nasz ratunek, bo sami w niczem sobie pomódz nie możemy. Dzień dzisiejszy przeszedł by beż żadnego wypadku, gdyby nie pochwycone kilka słów z rozmowy z której dowiedziałem się, że położenie nasze które uważałem jako bardzo ciężkie tylko w rzeczywistości jest straszne. Siedząc na werendzie usłyszałem po cichu rozmawiających inżyniera Falsten z kupcem Ruby. Sądzili oni że nikt ich nie słyszy. Uwagę moję zwróciło parę wyrazistych gestów inżyniera, zdającego się robić żywe wymówki swojemu towarzyszowi. Mimowolnie zacząłem słuchać. – Ależ to szaleństwo, powtarzał Falsten, jak można być do tego stopnia nieostrożnym. – Ba! odpowiedział Ruby, nic się nie stanie. – Ależ przeciwnie, stąd może wyniknąć największe nieszczęście. – Niby to ja pierwszy raz tak wożę. – Wszak dosyć jednego uderzenia ażeby spowodować wybuch. – Pudełko jest doskonale zawinięte, panie Falsten i powtarzam panu, że nie ma się czego lękać. – Dla czegóż nie było uprzedzić kapitana? – Eh! dla tego, że nie byłby przyjął na okręt mojego pakunku. Wiatr ucichł i nie słyszałem reszty rozmowy. Widocznie jednak inżynier nalegał, Ruby zaś ruszał tylko ramionami. Po chwili znów doleciał do mnie urywek rozmowy. – Tak, tak, wołał Falsten, trzeba dać znać kapitanowi, trzeba wrzucić to pudełko w morze, nie mam wcale ochoty być wysadzonym w powietrze! – Być wysadzonym! Zerwałem się usłyszawszy to. Co znaczą te słowa inżyniera? o czem on mówi? Wszak on nie zna stanu Chancellora, nie wie o pożarze niszczącym ładunek! Ale jedno słowo, słowo przerażające: pikrat potassu kilkakrotnie powtórzone, nie pozwoliło mi wytrwać dłużej. W jednej chwili przyskoczyłem i porwawszy z całej siły Rubego za kołnierz krzyknąłem: – Czy jest pikrat na okręcie? – Tak, odrzekł Falsten, pudełko zawierające około trzydziestu funtów? – Gdzie? – Na spodzie z innemi towarami…